The Origins of the Beast
by rockstarwolf
Summary: The father of Big Boss in a ww2, this is a story of his adventure. Think it would make a good opening to a new game.


******A/N this is my first story, so please review and tell me what you think. thanks**

******The Origins of the Beast**

Before Solid and Liquid snake, there was Solidus Snake, Before Solidus Snake, There was Big Boss, before Big Boss there was Metallic Snake.

...

20th of august 1943 just outside Germany, It was a cold night with only the droplets of rain falling on the soft muddy ground as Sergeant William Plissken crouches in the bushes; looking down his sniper scope. Just then his radio crackles into life with interference, then a voice.

"This is General Stuart are you reading me Plissken?" Plissken immediately swung his sniper scope from side to side to see if anybody had heard the radio.

"This is Plissken" he answered with a growl in his voice.

"Ah good, are you near the target?" replied the General.

With his scope, Plissken took in the large bunker and rocket bays in front of him, he could see German sentries posted in watch towers and gates, there was also a dog patrol walking the perimeter.

"Yher, I'm near, just can't see a way into this place" replied Plisskin.

"You will find the eastern side less protected, but remember this is a sneak mission Plisskin, you have to take photos and collect evidence. Do not get caught!" The General replied

"Once you have what you need get out of there and rendezvous with our contact. He will be waiting in a Jeep just down the road from you, he'll take you over the border to France, to a safe house and the resistance" the general continued.

"What's he got an invisible Jeep?" Plisskin replied with a sarcastic tone.

The general then came through the radio with a harsh tone, "This is no time for jokes Plissken, he's dress as a German in a German Jeep, but he's Russian so be careful and use your codename, I'm still not sure the Russians are completely on our side. Good luck Plissken." The radio fell silent and Plissken was alone again in the dark. Looking down the scope, Plissken waited until the dog team opened the gate and went to walk the outer fence, as soon as they walked under the shadow of the lookout tower he struck with his silenced sniper rifle, first the dog, then the German officer.

"He didn't even have time to cry out" said Plissken smugly as he moved through the bushes to the eastern side of the gate, where he found it was all in shadow.

"The general was right for a change" thought Plissken.

He took out his wire cutters and cut a hole in the fence, then made his way to a coolant duct, but first turning and taking a photo of the rocket launch pads, just as a German was turning the corner Plissken grabbed him; taking him out quickly. he striped the German soldier and swapped clothes with him, as Plissken was thinking he could just now walk through the gate, he noticed a shadow behind him he span pulling out his handgun and knife but the shadow had gone.

Next thing Plissken knew he was on the floor with a gun to his head. The man was tall and had bright blond hair, he never took his eyes off Plissken.

"Who are you?" he said in a thick Russian ascent.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" Plissken kicked out to hit the man's gun but the stranger just used his other hand and grabbed Plisskin's foot and twisted.

"Who are you?" he demanded again.

"My name is Metallic Snake" Plissken replied using his codename.

"Ahh, I am General Joseph Ocelot, I'm here to help you. Mind if I just call you Snake?" Ocelot said releasing snakes foot and helping him up.

"You're the Russian that's supposed to be waiting in the Jeep. What the hell are you doing here?" Snake said pulling away from Ocelot.

"I thought I'd come and help you, seen as I'm dressed for it" Ocelot said smugly.

Snake turned to the main entrance, "Don't slow me down" said Snake.

Ocelot pushed past Snake and spoke in German to the guard who then opened the door to the bunker. "What did you say?" Snake whispered to Ocelot, when the guard had shut the door behind them.

"I just told him I was here from Berlin." Ocelot said, taking forged papers out of his pocket and showing them to Snake.

As they approached the next door, they noticed a huge hanger door at the side of it.

"They must be doing something big in there," Snake said opening the little door then the alarm went off.

"They must have noticed the hole in the fence," said Snake.

Then the guards came, twenty of them and they opened fire. Snake immediately grabbed his handgun and started shooting, sliding behind a box for cover, Ocelot also opened fire with his handgun, but walked forward past Snake shooting at the Germans.

Snake was supplying covering fire, it was like Ocelot did not care whether they hit him or not. Snake was impressed, but just as they took the twenty men out another wave came, only this time they stopped firing, the German SS officer glided across the top balcony of the hanger. He was dressed in black leather wore a gasmask,

"We meet again Ocelot, you should introduce me to your friend?" said the SS figure.

"Who is he and how does he know you?" shouted Snake.

"He's nobody Snake, just a piece of waste I need to eliminate."

The figure laughed, "I'm sorry but you don't get that privilege Ocelot, your surrounded, and let me guess, you got a tip off about my new weapon from the Americans, and now they're coming to steal it. Well here's the man who made it, let me introduce Dr Emmerich. You have exactly fifteen minutes before the launch of my new weapon 'Metal Gear' for the _Führer_. It will fly through the air undetected and release atom bombs on America, Russia and England. Three at once, Dr Emmerich is attached to the first atom bomb. Ah, what sweet irony that the thing he created will be his downfall."

"Snake, shoot him now!" Ocelot shouted.

Snake took the shot but the bullet stopped in mid air, he shot again and again. Nothing, they just hung in the air and dropped to the ground. The figure shot from his Lugar and put a bullet through Ocelot's shoulder.

"Such a shame to kill your old friend," the shadowed figure said.

But as he was distracted, Snake threw a grenade that blew the twenty men and the figure off the balcony.

Running for the ladder and leaping up it, Snake ran across the balcony to where the weapon had been placed and used his Bowey knife to cut Dr Emmerich down.

"Get out now before they get back up!" As Snake said this, the dark figure glided over to Ocelot just as he was coming to.

Snake shot at the back of the figures head as the figure turned. Ocelot jumped up and grabbed him with a grenade in his hand, ran and pushed the figure forward.

"Run Snake, run!" cried Ocelot.

Snake jumped from the balcony and landed on a box, then ran for the door as Ocelot ran past with the figure and still holding the grenade. Snake stopped to look behind and saw Ocelot let go of the grenade and jump into the Metal Gear. The explosion that followed was so big it blew Snake out of the door.

"The gas tanks must have exploded," thought Snake as he jumped for the next door while opening fire on the German officers in the watch towers.

The bunker was collapsing behind him, then a Jeep smashed through the fence. It was Dr Emmerich,

"Get in Snake" he shouted.

Snake leaped onto the back and got on the Jeeps machine gun, opening fire on the perusing Germans. Once they were clear Snake radioed the General.

"This is Metallic Snake, do you copy?"

"Glad you're safe Snake. Did you get the photos and documents? Also did you meet the rendezvous" replied the general.

"Things went bad, the bunker and secret weapon were destroyed by our Russian contact, but on the plus side we got the Doc."

"Well done Snake. Make your way to the French border, the resistance will meet you there and then take you to one of our submarines. General out"

...

"Yes Mr. President I have the weapon... I managed to get out before the bunker collapsed on me...no psycho mantis survived to...Yes I used the rockets on the new weapon... yes you can now collect Metal Gear"

**A/N please review and let me know if I should continue this.**


End file.
